Princess Xaria and the Puppy Love Potion Introduction
by Kitsune-Vamp
Summary: I'm no good at these... this is my very first FanFic so... *Nervous smile*


**Okay, first things first: **

**The movie ****Mirror Mirror ****does not belong to me. If it did, than this FanFic would become ****Mirror Mirror: 2**** ;)**

**This is the first FanFic I've ever posted online, so let's all have a party! Heh, heh…. XD**

**Just a heads up, the name Xaria is pronounced "Ex-are-ree-uh"**

**This here chapter is very short, but it is only the first one after all. Please enjoy it anyways!**

**Alright, let's do this!**

Princess Xaria of Aberi, a cruel and vile young ruler, was a very spoiled seventeen-year-old who always got what she wanted. She had devilishly good looks and a furious temper. She had fair skin, short, charcoal-colored hair, and two of the darkest, most fiery-red eyes that anyone had ever seen. Her heart was as black as the night sky while her soul was cold and frozen over. The Princess, however, did have one small space in that dead heart of hers, with just enough room to love one thing and _one thing only_: a boy. She was in love with an attractive, outgoing boy who was about three years younger than herself. Princess Xaria had fallen head-over-heels for the young man on the very first day when they met in the marketplace, and had followed him around town like a stray dog every day since. This Princess was a stalker, big time.

Anyway, Princess Xaria loved this young man with that entire miniscule warm fraction of her otherwise ice cold heart. At night, while she lay in her bed, she dreamed of her crush and wrote many love letters to him. The Princess planned to marry him someday, so that they could rule the kingdom of Aberi together, but there was just one little problem. The boy whom the Princess loved so much did _not_ love her back. In fact, the boy loathed Princess Xaria, and he wished she were dead. However, this small dilemma did not bother the Princess one bit. As we have mentioned before, Xaria was a spoiled rich brat who ALWAYS gets her way no matter what. The people of Aberi were all awfully frightened of this beastly Princess and were willing to do absolutely anything for her if she threatened them. It did not come as a shock to anyone when the Princess demanded that someone should find a way to get her crush to love her back. It was then that the subjects of Aberi began a great search for an answer for the Princess.

On one fine wintery evening, a potions-master who called herself Anastas the Sibyl sent a letter to Xaria; inviting the Princess to come down to her cottage. Apparently, the potions-master had concocted a potent love tonic that would solve Xaria's problem. That night, the Princess ran to the home of Anastas, and burst into her cottage without even bothering to knock on the door.

"Princess Xaria!" the startled old potions-master had exclaimed. "Good evening!"

The Princess scrutinized the shaky old sibyl up and down. "Bow to me, loyal subject, or suffer the wrath of my father, the king!"

"B-but Princess, I am ancient and shriveled- my knees aren't as strong as they u-used to be, and they've been hurting me something a-awful lately-"Anastas stammered.

"BOW TO ME, ANASTAS!" Xaria bellowed.

"Yes, your highness!" the potions-master fell to the floor with a shriek of pain and touched her nose to the ground. With great difficulty, she stood up again, rubbing her sore knees.

"You had better bow to me a lot quicker next time, you old hag." The Princess muttered. "Now, give me the potion!"

"Y-yes, right away, Princess!" Anastas scurried over to a large cupboard, opened one of its many small doors, and pulled out a vial of light-purple liquid. "You must give the boy a drop of-"

"Give it to me!" Princess Xaria interrupted. She stomped over to the potions-master, snatched the vial out of her wrinkly hand and held it up. "Good bye." the Princess spun around and sauntered out the door without even saying thanks to the old woman. A sick, twisted smile spread across her face as she clutched the bottle to her chest.

"What a foolish girl." Anastas muttered as soon as Xaria was out of earshot. She hurried over to her cottage window and glared at the Princesses' back as she strolled away. "She'll learn her lesson soon enough, though." the potions-master put on a malicious grin of her own and slammed her window shutters closed.

**Okay, so two great big shout outs go to my FanFiction/real-life friends Bluestar4ever and ****DarkerThanEvanescence. Thank you for giving me the motivation to FINALLY post this chapter!**

**Also, this FanFiction has nothing to do with FMA so far, but the next chapter will, I promise. :)**

**Last but not least, thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoy the story so far, even though it is so short.**


End file.
